It is well established that obesity and metabolic dysfunction are risk factors for a person to develop cancer. However, there is no specific treatment regimen for metabolically dysfunctional people once they are diagnosed with cancer or proliferation related disorders. Recent discoveries in cancer research have revealed complex interactions between certain cancer patient's endocrine health and the progression of their cancer that center on metabolic factors, adipose tissue-derived hormones and the chronic inflammation that accompanies excess visceral adiposity. In select cancers, these adipose tissue-derived hormones stimulate specific oncogenic pathways, thereby increasing cancer cell proliferation, invasiveness and ultimately, killing the patient faster than cancer patients with normal physiologic levels of these metabolic factors. Other visceral adipose tissue-derived hormones play a protective role in cancer, and are often suppressed with excess visceral adiposity. Despite the fact that this cancer/metabolic nexus is reported to result directly in over 80,000 deaths annually in the U.S. alone, there are no treatments specifically designed for this disease nexus and patient population.
Accordingly, new compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and methods for treating patients with proliferation disorder, such as cancer, complicated by metabolic dysfunction are needed. The present disclosure addresses these needs.